1. Field
The inventive concept relate to a transducer, and more particularly, to an omni-directional shear-horizontal wave electromagnetic acoustic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since omni-directional transducers may generate waves having the same magnitude and mode in all directions, when applying omni-directional transducers to phased array systems, it is possible to efficiently focus waves by using the same algorithm with respect to all directions. However, typical omni-directional transducers generally generate and measure Lamb waves, which have several limitations in comparison with shear-horizontal waves, fundamental mode (SH0 mode) of which has non-dispersive property. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop transducers capable of efficiently generating and measuring shear-horizontal waves.